The present invention relates to utensils, and in particular to a kitchen utensil for making flavored beverages, such as tea, and the like.
Perforated holders for flavoring agents, such as tea, herbs, and the like, are well-known in the culinary arts for making flavored drinks. Typically, such devices are used in the preparation of hot drinks, by placing a flavoring agent in a perforated bowl, and flowing hot water therethrough, such that the essence of the flavoring agent is imparted to the water. Heretofore, such devices were of a complicated, rather intricate design, such as that disclosed in the Gray U.S. Pat. No. 453,972, with several small interlocking parts to open and close the foraminous bowl members. Such utensils are not only quite costly to manufacture, but also cumbersome to operate, easily damaged, and deteriorate quickly, particularly when used with highly acidic, hot beverages such as tea.